Among various other uses, motor vehicles frequently employ ambient airflow for cooling powertrain components situated in an under-hood compartment. Ambient airflow typically enters the under-hood compartment through a grille opening strategically positioned in a high pressure area on the vehicle body.
Such a motor vehicle may also employ an adjustable shutter to control the amount of ambient airflow thus entering the under-hood compartment. The adjustable shutter may therefore be used to tailor the amount of airflow entering the under-hood compartment to the cooling requirements of a particular powertrain.